Fanfiction comes to Hogwarts
by howlingwolf13
Summary: Dumbledore calls Harry to his office to speak with him and Severus. Harry wonders if it might have to do with the fanfiction circulating the halls of Hogwarts. Snarry. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, hope your day is going well. I want to dedicate this story to mrscakeakajane since today is her birthday! She is an amazing writer and I love reading

Her stories. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY MRS CAKE! I hope your day is a very happy

One. And I hope you enjoy the story :D

**Fanfiction comes to Hogwarts**

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore holds out the tin, that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"No thank you Headmaster"

He leans back in his chair, hands folded, the tin now on his desk. I wait for him to

Speak, the silence stretches; 1minute, 2 minutes, 3. Finally I can't take the silence anymore.

"Sir, you wanted to speak to me?"

Dumbledore smiles "quite right Harry".

I wait a minute but when he doesn't continue, I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sir, are we waiting on something?"

He lets out a chuckle " yes we-… Ah Severus there you are"

I still at the name.

"you wished to see me Headmaster?" His voice, like black velvet, sends shivers down my spine.

" yes, it's about what we spoke about earlier"

I look over and up at Snape, he was standing right beside my chair looking down at me, a scowl etched onto his face. Heat rises to my cheeks as my green eyes meet his Obsidian ones. His scowl deepens at the sight of my blush, but his eyes…dear Merlin is that humor? I really must be seeing things. But his eyes are Gorgeous, especially now, with humor dancing in the obsidian depths. Wait, what?

I quickly turn back towards Dumbledore. Yeah I definitely had problems.

After Snape is seated, Dumbledore turns to Harry.

"The reason I asked to speak with you, Harry, is because since the defeat of volde  
>mort in your sixth year. The students have been more easygoing yes but also more daring."<p>

"And you wish me to…?" I say confused.

Dumbledore chuckles "The students have been passing stories around, if memory serves me right they are called Fanfiction, and since I was told this is a Muggle term, I was hoping you could help me?"

My eyes widen and my face flushes when he mentions Fanfictions.

"I -I guess I could help, but you already seem to what they are what do you need my help with?" I ask confused.

Snape spoke up before Dumbledore could.

"As much as it pains me to say it, neither I nor the headmaster, nor any of the other teachers for that matter are able to read what these…stories say. The Headmaster was hoping you could help our…situation." He says the last word as if it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"oh" I murmur, remembering the reason they couldn't read them. The twins had created an ink, in which all of the Fanfictions were written, that only allowed specific people to read what was written in the ink. For instance only those who had wrote it or had permission could read it.

"so can you help us Harry?"

I nod. I explain how the ink works and how not even the most powerful magic would be able to reveal the true words.

"are you able to read them" curiosity evident in Dumbledore's voice.

"yes"

Dumbledore pushes a stack of papers towards me. I hesitate but reach for the top paper.

**HP~ Snape's POV ~SS**

The boy was infuriating, he kept saying he was going to help but seemed to be holding back.

I watch Dumbledore push the stack of stories towards potter, the boy hesitates but finally picks of the top paper. I watch as his face turns 15 different shades of red as his eyes travel down the paper. I swallow hard trying to stop the stirring in my stomach, at the sight of his red face.

I couldn't help but wonder, What was in the story that had him so red in the face?

**HP~ Harry's POV ~SS**

Why? Why out of all the Fanfictions it could have, why did it have to be this one?

"is there something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asks concerned.

I swallow, my Gryffindor courage completely nonexistent at that point.

"um, well you see. I was hoping I could, ah get rid of this one, before I made it so you could read them."

"whatever for?"

Blushing furiously I say " because of the, uh coupling"

Understanding lights up his face "ah might I presume it to be a Snarry?"

If at all possible I feel my face get redder "yes" I mutter, slightly curious how he knew the term but not about to ask.

"what in Merlin's name is a 'Snarry'?" Snape asks breaking the silence.

With his eyes twinkling like mad, in that annoying way of his he explains.

"it's a play on names Severus. Snarry is a combination of Snape and Harry, thus that would make that particular story about a romantic relationship between the two of you." He says it so calmly as if he were just talking about the weather.

Snape just sits there gaping at him in horror after he is finished. He turns to look at me but seems surprised by my expression or maybe lack there of.

All of a sudden he stands up and quickly sweeps out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Later that night I walk through the dungeon corridors trying to clear my head.

It probably wasn't a good idea to be walking down here, but it was quiet and peeves stayed away from here, so that was a bonus. I was trying to keep my mind off of a certain potions master, but was hardly succeeding.

"Harry?" a surprised voice calls out from behind me.

I whip and feel my eyes widen in shock, said potions master was currently heading right towards me.

"you called me Harry" I say stupidly, not really able to say anything else.

He stops a few feet away from me.

"does it bother you?" and somehow I knew he wasn't talking him calling me 'Harry'. No he was talking about the thought of us being together. Don't ask me how I knew either, because I don't' have an answer. I just knew.

" no" I say sincerely, because it truly did not bother me.

He must have heard the sincerity in my voice, because he closes those few feet between us and wraps his arms around me.

"me either" he whispers as he leans down and touches our lips together in a slow but passionate kiss.

Fanfiction was still being passed around the school, but the staff decided not to try and stop it. Because with the Fanfiction we all had something in common, no matter how strange that something was.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed it! It didn't turn out exactly like I planned, but I still like it and hope you do too. I love knowing what people think of my stories so please review!

~wolfi


End file.
